camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! Re: Thank you Hah, thank you. And I'm just glad that you guys are so welcoming and are extremely helpful. It took me 2 days just to get my claim done because I kept fumbling around. This is such a crash course for Coding 101. :P Reichen87 (talk) 11:32, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat. Go there? :3 By the way, are you Chinese? Since you have quite a number of Mandarin characters on your, well for the lack of a better word, characters. :P Reichen87 (talk) 11:33, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thank you Yes I read the getting started guide, but there was so much information to process all at once and since I don't really know coding I was, shall we say, lost in translation? Haha. Oh and thank you for that page, but I'm a little old school. I kinda like the simpler version, it's a lot easier to manage plus I think it looks neat. But thank you, really. :) 我也懂华文，马来西亚华裔。。有些惊讶，这个网站还蛮多亚洲人的嘛。 Reichen87 (talk) 11:43, May 3, 2013 (UTC) >.> and I'm back! My tutor called Ryu and Ryo adorable ._. They look cute but are evil pure EVIL! They tried to break my laptop ;-; ._. Also posted on the rp forum. Like I said before they are pure evil! Today they took my slurped when I came back from 7 11(I'm not bothered to type it out in words >.>) and they took it away from me and threw it at my face! Re: Thank You 沒問題，繁體，簡體我都行。 Really? Thank you for your compliments. Yeah, I am a Malaysian Chinese. :) Reichen87 (talk) 12:13, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Tell me about it, I had to take a really long shower... At home and my face and body was really sticky and I got really pissed off. cus we did this chocolate giving thing and if we don't give the, chocolate they be really mean to us. Like once a month we give them two chocolates and yea... Yeah, once a month. And ttyl, sweet dreams, good night! And please try to survive! -.-" Re: Thank You 出生于馬來西亞，可是祖先來自中國。 Oh, so you're actually a Filipino-born Chinese? I'm a Malaysian-born Chinese. Doesn't really matter that much actually. It is nice meeting a fellow-Chinese though, heh. :) Reichen87 (talk) 13:08, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks. :) Actually I'm already adopted by Mucha Reichen87 (talk) 02:25, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Yup, that's him. Mucha sounds cuter :X Reichen87 (talk) 02:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I posted on le field :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:48, May 3, 2013 (UTC) eeeyyylooo Brookeenn Glasssssss XP I wanna say.... hihowarechuhowhaveyoubeen *hugs* XD Oh, do I still have dibs on Todd too? o.o I forgot :P Might as well continue on the dibs ^^ Good luck with revamping the history too (lol plastic xD) Get well soon too, *gives chicken soup* It's not fun being sick x( Posted on Coffee Shop like four days ago. ^^ Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 08:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah, allergies v.v + Omg.. black chicken ._. Umm *changes the soup to mushroom soup* There XD And, yea the char's Dani, I'm supposed to change her human model back to anime (Hydro's sake and half of my own >.<) but then, this is like the fourth time changing and I feel as if.. meh >.< I guess I'm still gonna change it anyways ._. *hugs back* Bitte ^-^ Do you know that feeling where, you get this one picture and the you're thinking yes, this one. Then you get another one which is better than the first but then you don't wanna lose the first photo either, then you get the next pic, where, you thought it was brilliant and you use it, >.< That kind of feeling. But I decided, what the heck and just put all those photos as though they were all photos of Dani xD XD It did I think, Bitte = Your welcome btw, (Maia came up with it, along with Danke thank you trendsetter XP) Ooooooooooh Broken? I could help if you want with the model finding :D But.. I'd be so used to seeing all your charries with anime pics that XDD Sorry The coding? No worries TT.TT I'm tired fixing it too, but Wonder said she'll redo it later Hah, yea XD Broken? your Half-Blood in History Contest? A++++++++ :D Posted at the Shopping Mall. Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 10:43, May 4, 2013 (UTC) OOH Cool :D *bounces* I'm watching this science channel... I've just heard very.... terrifying stories, starting with one where they change a man to a chimpanze .___. Actually, more of a hybrid human-ape, like here > http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humanzee *sigh* Dark Matters... and now they showed the second episode... thomas edison and the electric chair o.o Oh god I feel sorry for you, Takumi has a fever yet again... ._. and I have to take care of him >.< so sorry late reply! and posted at the rp forum btw. He said 'Yea, yea whatever...Mizzuta get me another glass of water!' >.> I asked Aiko to do it cus I had to do everything for Takumi today, also ttyl, sweet dreams, goodnight. <-- for later I guess >.> Parents = Work + My step-mom is pregnant, Ryu and Ryo = Annoying + Will Mess Things Up and Aiko and Aika = Singing + Being Mean to Takumi and shouting 'Hey!' at him in Korean....and this is how I ended up like this -.-" Sicky ;-; I feel bad today, like I have the fever or something ;-; 02:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Sobrang init kasi eh >.< Nahilo lang daw ako, sabi ni Dad :) Sleep I'm planning on sleeping early tonight since I wasn't able to get much sleep last night and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Btw, posted on Kevin :) My room I'm beginning to think my room has some sort of disease >.> Okay this is going to be a short list: #He's annoying #He doesn't really care about anything #He never helps us #He hogs the TV #He stays in the shower for like 45 minutes And yea >.> Oooh it's okay >.> and I dunno why but I'm working on four characters now...I stopped working on Karin for awhile...and I got this really weird inspiration over Alice in Wonderland and I made this character which is WIP and yea >.< Oh yea Karin is gonna be a daughter of Cybele >.> and thx, also the alice in wonderland was like the 2010 movie one >.> It was good! I really liked it! I watched at my friends house and she has a huge tv connected to her computer o.o and we went on to this website and thats where I basically watch almost all my movies without my friends >.< ikr? I like Hyemi she's actually really emotional ._. and my brother he watched the first episode with me and was laughing when Hyemi and teacher kang were at that restaurant or cafe (idk? ._.) and the teacher was like 'why are you angry at me?' that part >.> oh yea I have this really weird idea that just popped into my head, basically sorta similar to Hansel and Gretel and there like demigods idk it just came up to me >.> I watched the Witch Hunters one it was really good :D and Hyemi and Baekhee become friends...Hyemi and Samdong end up liking each other, Shi-hyuk ends up liking Hyemi and Hyemi used to like Shi-hyuk >.> Ah sure I'll try >.> and yea there's this new Hansel and Gretel, I really wanted Shihyuk and Hyemi to be together >.< why didn't they be together XC I have to go to my parents friends house so I won't be on tonight >.> and I was like NO! Whyyyyy! When Sam dong kissed Hyemi on the cheek but later when they go to Japan Shihyuk goes to ferris wheel with Hyemi and they kiss, but Samdong sees Hyemi and stuff happens >.< Yea, but she's probably my fav charrie :D although she gets really emotional, and I found this on tumblr >.> really? but I really like Hyemi she's emotional and arrogant ._. For you! Hey, Broken! It's been a very long time since I would love to give this to you but I was struggling with coding. But I've got it already. Anyway, here you go! From me to you! LittleNephilimShadows 10:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ;-) SLR >.< meant to tell you I posted in field. Let me know when or if you want to start another rp :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 14:30, May 6, 2013 (UTC) zelus powers kay so for the zelus powers, chu just need to reword da 9 month i can help. oh i got the idea that we could add in regular envy energy constructs, weapons as another offensive and an energy shield for defensive, bach okay'd that I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 22:49, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Double Claim I was wondering if I could do two claims at the same time. Junebugg666 (talk) 01:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC)